


A phoenix

by BrownJay



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownJay/pseuds/BrownJay
Summary: A tale of our player character from a fixed perspective. My player character, an awoken warlock by the name of Dredgen Roy. Formerly named Zex Ander. He is trying to regain his ability to use radiance and with the 'help and encouragement' of the warlock vanguard finds something he'd lost.P.S. Smuttt 😏 eventuallu. lol
Relationships: Ikora Rey/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. A start to the quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Going to take it slow at first. Let me know if I should get to the good stuff at a faster pace.  
> P.S. Kinda new at this so go easy one me

A bright flash blinds the tower plaza,its brilliant shimmering hues caught the eye of just about anyone who passed by. Eventually the disturbance had the vanguard sending in none other than it's resident warlock sitting member, the prestigious Ikora Rey. This is due to her being aware of what, or rather who was causing it." Roy, would you mind explaining yourself" her honey brown eyes not shying away from the nearly blinding light that she was sent to take care of.

A young looking awoken warlock's glowing green eyes would come to meet hers. At least they would be green if it weren't from his entire existence spewing gold and orange light, eyes included."You know, just stretching my wings" he jokingly points to the large flaming appendages on his back." And what brings someone of you from the tower, away from all those important duties you must bear as a vanguard of _The Last safe city"._ he strained the last part to the point where she could hear his grip on the flaming sword he was holding squeak against the leather on his gauntlets.She shakes past the sly comment knowing it's just the anger talking.

'Well this isn't going to be anywhere near as simply as I thought it would be.' she walks up to him and his fire immediately fades "Want to talk about it" her motherly tone seemingly contradicts her normal demeanor, that is unless you have a special place in her heart as the lucky fellow does. "Its _clear as day_ that something is bothering you" a soft chuckle slips from the god slayer's lips as he props himself on her arm placed on his shoulder.

"Ha, I see what you did there." He stares at his blade now naked softly gleams with light."I'm just a bit frustrated right now."

"Well that doesn't put me ease at all."she motions for her to follow her as she walks along the sidewalk "As you know we are aware of the hardships to come and must be prepared for them. If you, our shining hope for all of humanity is shaken then i fear four our survival." These words somehow ease his wired mental state, though that could be because he is interpreting this as 'I need you to be strong so I can.'Kids pass and wave recognizing both as they are very involved in the affairs of the city and thus have a strong presence in the community. " _So,_ what is it that might be troubling my..."she pauses for a moment"I was about to say student out of habit, but that word doesn't fit you anymore. You have far outgrown it." 

"Do you know how to use radiance" he deadpanned completely tearing through the somewhat serene and peaceful atmosphere they had managed to generate.

"Have you ever seen me use it, or dawn blade by extension." she retorts unfazed by her former pupils directness

"No" he responds

"Have you heard of me using them in a battle or in the archives" she continued

"Nothing i have studied so far would lead me to believe so" 

"Then there you have it, conclusion made real through process of elimination" she spoke in an almost chirpy, doting, somewhat condescending tone waltzing over to a bench before taking a seat to which the troubled young wolf casually did as well.

"Maybe, but there is an _issue_ with your logic." using the word logic loosely to as to not incur her wrath 

"Refuting a warlock's insight can translate to many things, choose your rebuttal carefully." her speech passive aggressive all the while keeping her light gentle aura about her

Though they both knew her statement was hallow it still made the hairs on his neck stand his heart beat like a drum" I just mean you like to keep cards hidden, your never one to show your full hand. Think that's why Cayde liked you so much, well that and your natural charm and beauty." he looked off in the distance as he said the last part to flushed to face her.

"Oh I know what you meant" she pulled his head into her chest, a showing of affection she seldom showed to anyone including those close to her." I'm just keeping my favorite... one of my favorite guardians on his toes." Commanding his honed skill to work under pressure the awoken composed himself accordingly to hide his feeling of affection of a different kind from the surface. She starts stroking his somewhat long silver blueish hair and starts reminiscing about Cayde. "Should have known you would have pick up on that, though why do you ask." she snaps out of her distant stare now that he's caught her curiosity, which is a feat.

"When the light was taken from us, a lot of us lost the ability to call on powers that seemed to be as close as one could get to true understanding of the light, like radiance." Now he begins to gains the distant look. "I know I had the power, I know that there are similarities to the very one that i can call on now-" Ikora coughs to interrupt.

"Speaking of that power, are you going to put that sword away.Or are you trying to impress me with it." she gives off something resembling a seductive aura that nearly causes his level headed act to shatter and lead him to confess every emotion he's had for her at great length and in greater detail.The only thing that stopped him from doing so was know that if he did in such a manner would almost definitely end in failure and utter embarrassment.

The blade fades into golden particles and he sheepishly turns to her"Was i carrying that the whole time" he gave a meek smile.Her gentle nod hurt worse than any bullet wound, claw attack, or any other form of death he had ever experienced.After clearing his voice he continued " But when I use the powers of sol now, they don't call me. I now longer hear the song. I want it back. The power to stand resolute against any foe, as though they are nothing but neophytes in my presence. Strength so vast enough for my friends and the enemy, and their friends-" once more Ikora interrupts.

"And the friend of their friends. That may be one of my favorite lines from our logs." they both chuckle and share a moment of silence, not awkward silence , the kind you get where you just want to enjoy the moment of peace and quiet you have with the person that puts you at ease.For warlocks, those who walk the line between warrior and scholar, who must resist the need to delve deep into their obsessions for information, etc... it is something that is invaluable.

"Hey that's something we both have in common. So what should I do?" and there is what she was fishing for without him ever realizing it. She would have given a smug smirk if it weren't for how much she was enjoying his company in this was instance they found themselves in, so instead she set up a plan in motion.

"Well first, you should stop listening to Shax..hahahaha" she break out into hysteria "Im haha s... sorry that was just as funny in my head as saying it out loud."he hadn't even noticed but he was laughing just as hard as she was. Though Roy was preoccupied gazing at what he would undoubtedly consider a goddess breaking her composure while remaining picturesque.

After some time to call their laugh boxes she started up again " Next, come with me tomorrow for a private lesson" that hint of seduction returns to her voice bringing the hive bane to full attention, in multiple way

"Even though you never told me if you had the ability to use radiance." She nods ignoring his meek rebuttal" Well then, I at least need some form of incentive." 'Check'

Before he could react she brought his lips to hers and their eyes locked. For both this was a moment of bliss they both wish could last, however the warlock vanguard knew she needed leave him wanting. And so she did pulling off her usual heavy jacket and giving it to him walking away" There now you have it. And I better get it back tomorrow" she winked walking away with a victorious smile and... a sway in her hips Roy hadn't noticed till now.'Checkmate' It was either that or his lust among other things were playing tricks om him.

" I thank the Travler for this day" he stood feeling light on his feet he and 'walked' home. Well more like soared on his newly formed double sets of wings. His head was in the clouds the whole way, nearly in the literal since as well as cloud cover had begun to close in

His ghost name Yome appears snickering " Eyes up guardian." He said in a joking manner.This nearly caused Roy to throw him into a nearby cloud of arc for ruining on of the few moments of pleasure he got that didn't include cleaning some sort of blood off later.

"Hush little light" he let go of the ghost and keeping a strong grip on the jacket of the woman to whom he was smitten.


	2. Finding the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to meet up Osiris, who of course gives us some cryptic information that we somehow understand and Ikora pulls a Mara Sov

As per her request Roy had arrived at the designated area, the old tower plaza, to be ' _trained_ '. Though he had a massive mix of emotions surging through his veins his scholastic nature mind couldn't keep from wandering.' I wonder what her radiance will look like, if she can manifest it. Why could she still do it if I nor other promising guardians can't if she can.' Dawn hadn't even broke quite yet, he'd had trouble resting and decided it was best to just burn off some energy by getting there on foot/ wings.

All the while the most powerful warlock alive stood next to him muttering to low to disturb his neighbor's deep thoughts. Sigira and Yome, while both could agree this was a funny site, decided that enough internal dialogue was going on and something more external needed to take its place.

"HELLO!" they both transmitted a loud voice straight into their partners' heads causing some heinous reverb recoil bringing each other into view of one another." _Your welcome_." Chirped Yome.

"That's my line. Just because I hijac... borrowed your shell doesn't mean you can go around using my iconic sassy quote" a quarrel was bound to ensue if they weren't broken apart fast.

Luckily a single glance from Osiris told Sigira that it was not time for bickering like she O' so seams to enjoy doing with him on their long secluded travels.'I'd have put a bullet to my head already if I knew she wouldn't get a kick out of reviving me afterwards'. He then looks to the shining star of the city." Roy, Ikora has requested my help as a sort of catalyst to help you regain power you have since lost.Considering the favors I owe you I don't think I bare the right to decline you such a request."Osiris then removes his head piece.

Roy still stunned from his ghost's blatant abuse of power looks at the 'old man' somewhat surprised "I thought I'd be learning from Ikora, though it is an honor to learn from you as well" he hides a pained face and disappointed voice.He had told his ghost to have Ikora's jacket read to present to her once she arrived."So how do I regain my lost power."

"You powers are not lost, simply dormant within you. You needed strength to combat the threat that you faced in the red war. The dawn blade grants power to those who seek it and have a just cause to. When your light was restored, it came to you because you were desperate." He looks to Roy "Sword" his golden blade materializes and fades so quickly one could ponder if it was even there. "The power of radiance however only gives its gift to those who seek a greater purpose.When your light was taken, whether you knew it or not, a part of you doubted that you had a higher purpose. And for that reason you lost the power to see beyond-"

The youthful dredgen sighs"I know its best for me to find my own way but can we skip some of the cryptic messages and give me something more substantial." his temper had been spoiled by the fact that he'd been tricked into learning from his master's master when he wanted her 'guidance'. He was still grateful to be taught by such a knowledgeable rank in his class. He would have come without the misleading messages 'Maybe she is just a tease' he half whispered to himself

"Sword" the sword manifested once again but this time at the hive banes throat, or so Osiris thought but he'd vanished right in from of his eyes.

"Blink" he tapped the shoulder of the currently incandescent warlock prompting to turn to face him as he began to float of the ground "Sword" his blade appeared and he burst into the dimmer , but still to untravelerly bright light, "I read the logs as well. Can we get to the point" his wings crest as the finish shaping themselves. Only this time there was only a single pair. 

Putting the headpiece back on Osiris floated along side him "Right at this moment, what do you see" he looks down at the darkened empty streets.

Roy looked down and thought for a moment "The last safe city... sleeping. Children, parents, families all safe in their beds." he smiled proud that he had a heavy hand played the security of this safe heaven.

"Good answer" Sagira and Yome both whispered and then glanced at one another.

"Correct" the old warlock chuckled "Before the red war. Securing humanity's safety was your greater purpose. It is why you could hear the song, so quickly and clearly at that. And maybe you could have regained that power as soon as you reconnected to the light. But you simply desired power to take the city back, and by extension save humanity. Not the other way around. This selfish act caused you to become deaf to the song of sol. Though you do have good intentions, you reasoning and purpose are off." both float over a familiar area to the god slayer. "I am here to set those right, and by extension set you on the right track to regaining your forgotten powers.You must start by collecting the ashes of your past, to remember why you could tap into that unending reserve of power."

"That... spot. That's where I woke up, after Ghaul had kicked me off his ship. He looks down the street. And there is where my ghost healed me." memories begin to play out in front of him as if they were repressed and pushed to the back of his mind. He holds his head remembering the pain of that day, not only physical, but emotional. Roy takes a knee and his wings fade "...Ashes" this single word leaving his lips causes Osiris to smile and lift away taking Sagira with him." Though I said I would set you on the track I never said I could walk it with you. This is your journey, your quest. Do well conquer, I have faith in you." he whispers to himself

"I understand" Roy hadn't heard Osiris say this but he knew the words were spoken, because now he'd felt the ashes of his past run through his hands, his fight with the leader of the red legion and how he only thought of what he lost. Now he knows what he must do, or at least where to start. He turns to try to thank Osiris but he is gone. "Never was good at goodbyes were you." he stands and walks the same path that he did so long ago.

"So what do we do now" Yome materializes in his new shiny golden shell.

"Now we collect the ashes of this fallen phoenix, so that I may rise from them...Basically we just gotta go around to the places we were before our light was restored and I need to see something I'd missed before." For a split second he heard a familiar sound. Not quite sure from where or who but he knew it was warm and soft almost guiding him. And just like that it was gone, without him even really realizing it was there in the first place.Roy takes note of his companions new shell, and how it bears some resemblance to his now absent teacher's ghost."Maybe that will help me find this 'higher purpose' that I need to-".But before they are able to make any more progress a purple light shines from the ghost's eye. He jerks and twists from the sensation before stammering out

"Ah sudden transmission. F.. from the tower. But, the coordinates are funky. There should be a solid wall there multiple rooms thick." He pulls himself back together.

"Can you hand me Ikora's jacket." the ghost materializes it for him and he takes of in a burst of speed with it grabbing his ghost.

"Where are we going." the transmits himself back into the backpack

"To the coordinates. I hear that our lady warlock vanguard had a secret room placed for her personal studies. And only she and her hidden know of it." They scale the tower walls gliding to the plaza area. Now show me where to go."

A more than slightly dazed ghost looked at his guardian "And before we go a step further, how do you know about this _'personal study_ '." his ghost mocks him.

The warlock ponders for a second trying to recall where he'd obtained this information as it was quite old "Oh yea, when I first got my Vesper of Radius someone had told me that was a product of hers produced from the time she spent in the study after the traveler first woke up" the ghost sighed knowing there was no way to stop him now that he believed that Ikora was involved. 'If the powers of a horny guardian were a super there would be no one to oppose it.'

Yome led him through enough hallways and back doors to make him believe there was going to be an outbreak perfected waiting at the end for him. Finally they came to a large slab of concrete with no doors in sight." Here we are, at exactly what I said, a large wall multiple rooms thick." he scans the wall to further prove his point 

At this point Roy had stopped listening and had focused on finding a way in. He hadn't practiced using blink to go somewhere he couldn't see, and a distance he couldn't tell but it was worth a shot. Calling on the power of the void he took a leap, literally and figuratively, of faith and landed on a sturdy metal table. He checked to see if he was half stuck in any furniture or anything and he was pleased to find his first blind blink to be a success.

"So you made it, and in try. You truly are an inspiration to young scholars of our class." The warlock vanguard stepped out from behind a shelf a tight, though not too revealing robe adorns her body.

Roy trying to save face took a much more sensual position as she walked past and this time he could confirm her hips were swaying. " Well you know, for us it a feat not harder than breathing.We are masters of the void after all." 

Ikora walked to the foot of the table and Roy scooted his way the and just before he hopped off Ikora's hand pushed against his chest firmly stopping him ins his tracks" True.It gives us access to powers such as this " at a snap of her fingers both their shirts vanished leaving each other to bear witness to each other's glory " quite handy " she stares at his surprisingly well built body grabbing her jacket and draping herself.

Now somewhat used to her surprise attacks, though still stunned by her beauty, he managed to say "Darn, that was may favorite set of robes." gaining a laugh and subsequent requiring of the coat from his robes, (Tangled Web Robes). "Oh thank y-" silenced by their lips meeting again Roy had almost instinctively pulled her on top of him. Books fell to the floor along with articles of clothing. But the 'robes' stayed on as a scribe would put it. 

Breaking this much more impassioned kiss ebony skinned warlock chimed "I hope you are ready for this private lesson." to which the pale skinned awoken responded with a kiss streaming from her her to her breasts prompting a moan from the human. She chirped " every flame begins as a spark" she caressed his neck looking down and him, then his back causing those four wings to erupt outwards again. Biting her lower lip she prepared herself the mutual learning experience they were in for.

Between his kisses he spoke " I always knew you as a hands on teacher" he felt her grasp all that he was below the belt "but such ravenous dominance is a new look for you" she quickly put his mouth back to work doing its previous task.

"It seems you still have much to learn about me" she shuttered a bit" Guess we will be starting with the basics. It may take some time but I am sure you do have anything or one better to do." that confidence sexy voice drove him to double his efforts.

And outside left to his own devices Yome simply sat waiting her his partner's return.He would remain blissfully unaware of said partners current actions. And at the same time the a storm would be rolling in, an omen of the next lesson for our hero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Want to give the real hot stuff its own part at the start of the next chapter.


	3. Sparks and Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora teaches Roy a valuable few valuable lessons before he kicks off his quest. And the smut I promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I had got this out sooner. Sowwy.

Ikora's private study was a place normally reserved for confidential meetings of importance. When she made it to be inaccessible to most untouched by light it was with the sole intention of keeping its contents a secret. The secret meeting it was currently holding was not thought of when created.'Multipurpose tools did always tickle my fancy' she chuckles grinding on his hips as the crotch region of her outer robes, which is all she and her partner are sporting, begin to stain with her juices

Roy who has been servicing her breasts this whole time very much appreciated the work being done to his shaft. But even with the undoubtedly heavenly sight he was witnessing his scholar mind had to ask the beckoning question " So how is this training." Ikora twitched visibly annoyed by her lover's innocent inquisition, though he did a fair enough question with the information he was give. This did not stop her from holding his 'sword' with slightly less then tender grip and giving him a displeased glare.

"Would you prefer a less 'hands on' method." she begins to stand up letting go of his cock, but a quick grab to her hips pulling her back into position followed by a submissive and tender kiss let her know she would no longer be questioned. The warlock would take the chance to see how adept her former pupil was at the love making arts by slipping her tongue into his mouth. Though not fazed it was clear that he hadn't done this type of kiss before."Now then, lets move on" she stands once again to his dismay. He even tried to pull her back as he did before but to no avail.

She bowed before his well endowed 'blade' and pondered for a moment the countless ways she would use it to please herself and her lover. She started with a kiss at the base of the shaft along with some sucking to leave behind her mark. This was followed by much light pecks all the way up to the tip where a small clear bead of precum that had collected. A quick lick lead her to a new discovery, he had a very unique taste, not bitter but definitely salty. With a hint of something else, sugar or cinnamon maybe, whatever it was she could grow used to it as she downed his entire cock in one swift motion. Roy slumped back in his chair trying to adjust to the pleasant service he was receiving. Placing a hand on her head he urged her to continue, a request she was happy to fulfill. Ikora bobbed her head up and down rolling her tongue along the tip giving it special treatment. She gained her name lovingly chanted by the god slayer in return making her off hand slide between her legs as she began fingering herself at the same time. 

After some time Roy's hand would become slightly more forceful, holding Ikora's head in place, but not pushing it down. He was now ready to reward her for the hard work she had put in for him. Load after load of lavender tinted semen crept into her mouth then down her throat.'There is that taste again. I must say it is rather interesting' the thought darted through her hazy mind as the smell though slightly sweet was still heavy along with the taste. She felt the loads lighten so she collected it in her mouth while trying to hide her quivering legs due to her silently cumming from having such a large amount of cum flooding her senses. Her plan for this batch was special and sure to help her 'student' recover his stamina.

To the young wolf the world around him had shrunk and had become distant. He no longer heard the whispers of the void or the calls of possible knowledge to be gained. For the first time since he was gifted the light his mind was clear, well more of an empty haze but close enough.This moment of bliss would be short lived as Ikora gave his now sensitive 'edge' a lick bringing him back to reality. The sight that he greeted with caused utter shock and aw as his former mentor was now worshiping his half hardened cock which rested along her face.Before stand up to continue their lesson, she made sure his full attention was fixed on her and she opened her mouth revealing the light purple seed he'd planted in her mouth moments ago.Before a single drop could spill out she swished it around savoring the taste and swallowing exposing her now clean pallet."I'll do as you say. So long as more of that is involved." She stood and walked over to the table the had cleared earlier and exposed her dripping pussy,

"Then I'm sure you know what to do next." She licked her fingers which were covered in her honey.Gathering himself he slogged to his feet feeling drained after such a heavy release. Kneeling down to her entrance he looked up receiving an assuring nod. He started with a kiss to her clit. Ikora being quick witted had already sat herself on the table so he couldn't see her inability to stand at his very first gesture of affection. Roy tongue slipped into her folds with ease. And just like that he was doing his best to service her using both his mouth and hands, one of which tested the idea of her enjoying butt play.The results from that venture were very satisfying as she tightened and quivered at the intrusion into her rear rather than opposing it. Though he was concerned to his performance levels as he wasn't getting the same audio feedback as Ikora had been given earlier. 

Ikora was now the one lost in pleasure. Only able to scrape enough will power to bite her lip as to not give her lover too much confidence. She always had the bit of a dominant type to her. Realizing that the source of her pleasure was losing pace she out a hand on his head prompting him to look at her. Mustering all her suppressed lust the warlock gave her partner a look so full of yearning he would have flipped her over and fucked her into a trance if he hadn't known her true intentions. Refocusing Roy put much more emphasis on her clit licking, nibbling, and such. This knocked more than a few moans and lazily whispered names from the proud vanguard's throat. He could feel her body begin to twitch and he braced for what came next.

The room seemed to shake along with Ikora as she rode the waves of her orgasm. All the while the god slayer was pressed promptly against her sex lapping up spurt after spurt of her juices. Once she her body fell still on the table Roy stood at her alluring figure. His face had been covered by her first squirt of honey and he hadn't yet made an attempt to wipe it off, this pleased Ikora giving her the strength to lean up and wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She whispers in his ear softly " Now for applied studies" looked down at his cock resting on her bush before kissing him and licking off her mess.

Using the hand that wasn't full of perfectly toned ebony ass our hero angled himself perfectly and sheathed his sword in her all the way down to the hilt. Ikora couldn't help but let out a soft gasp and did well to make his cock feel welcome inside her. Both took only a moment to acclimate before the young wolf started pumping into her with impressive force. Both could feel a storm had fallen over the city as lightning cracked between them, seemingly connection the minds and amplifying the pleasure. Soon their focus grew narrow, more acutely falling on one another and they entered a joint trance. Levitating a short distance off the ground. With this new found strength Roy plowed Ikora even harder and she loved it. The limitless power they had however would soon reach its peak, as would they. "Ikora, should I" for the third time he was made quiet by the woman he loved. Her kiss deep and meaningful told him all he needed to know. With a flash of light he plunged himself deep inside her releasing another cascade of hot, thick, sweet smelling cum inside her.

Between the chaos and pleasure Roy definitely heard something. Being disconnected from everything else allowed him to hear it more clearly. It wasn't a whisper like the void, more like it was far off and muffled.He didn't have much time to analyze it as he was both figuratively and literally brought back to earth along with Ikora. Looking down a quivering form he through some miracle managed to form coherent speech "What in the traveler's name was that" he stammered barely able to keep himself propped up over her shuddering body.

With an utterly content she spoke proudly and much more clearly then him "A glimpse, we are still... connected. I know you felt it. Saw it. Heard it. The power of Sol that you seek." Ikora brought him down into a loving kiss. Their tongues now clashed for dominance with the winner being obvious. As she took her prize he had time to contemplate. 

He couldn't refute her statement." But how did have storm caller sex help me feel the power of Sol." he queried

"Simply put, your powers have grown too strong or rather to far from what you once were. You have lost touch with your old ways as you found new powers. You lost focus on what made you the guardian you were. By shutting out the whispers of the void and going beyond the call of the storm, all you had left to do was hear the Song of Sol. I saw embers and sparks lingering in you, so I knew with the right method I could ring them into a mighty flame once again." her arms now rested on his shoulders.

"So did that involve hooking up with me as well." he raised a brow wondering if she had always had the same feelings as he did. As well as trying to gauge the scope of her incredible insight.

"What can i say, I am a stickler for efficiency" she rubbed her stomach feeling satisfied and full. A moment later and he pulled his blade out and his seed spilled onto her robes.

"And the storm caller sex." 

She leaned up pushing him off the table onto his feet and propped her arms behind her " Lucky coincidence, or maybe fate." she chimed with that same motherly and condescending tone. "By the way, are you gonna put those wings away, or-" 

The hive bane turns and notes the iconic double sets of wings of flame protruding from his back with an incandescent light. " Oh, I didn't ever notice. I'll just-" he shutters as her foot rubs against his cock turning him around to meet her ass perfectly presenting itself to him causing him once again to loose track of his words.

"Or you can use actually make some use of them" she locked eyes with him for a moment shaking her face down ass up ass. " Oh, and be sure to have Yome cancel all your crimson days crucible matches, seeing as you'll be taken." The last part was a bit menacing on account of her eyes flashing a familiar violet color. 

'Fight forever guardian' was the last though he had before trying out his new sheath, which as expected was plenty tight.

Outside the Dredgen's ghost had fallen asleep. And out in the city, the storm that had been gifting its majesty had its eye pass and the home of the traveler was once more subject to its onslaught.


	4. The Fundamentals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy sets out with his ghost to begin his search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter to serve as a bridge between the last and next. Promise to make the next one a bit longer and more filling.Also if you get the pun with the chapter tittle kudos to you.

Hidden away deep in the tower lay two warlocks, one the vanguard of her order and the other the hero of the tower. The latter of the two had just set them down on a bed of void light after an interesting experiment that included sex flying and a lot of focus. Exhausted from having to hold them both up he nestled himself between her bosom." Didn't know could do that with a storm grenade." he said content to his partner. "I need to play around with arc more." he begins to kiss her mounds. " You have to teach me that. And this bed trick too." 

"All in due time." Ikora stretched herself out squirming slightly at his kisses. She was still enjoying the afterglow of their 'lessons'. Running her fingers through his silver blue hair the warlock stretched herself out leading Roy to slide his hands between her legs once again. Though this time she stopped him "Ah ah, enough of that for now." He pulled away and returned his arms to their potion around her waist."So when will you head out to begin your quest." 

"As soon as this storm passes. Between it and the time we spent together trying to blink now would probably send me out into the hanger, and explaining to Amanda why I smell of sweat so early isn't how I want to spend my mornings." Rolling off the floating violet ball he glides to the ground and begins looking for his cloths." So um... are we like a thing now." he asks half joking picking up books and papers neatly placing them back onto the table.

Chortling Ikora leans up and looks at him "Really, you have to ask. After all we have done." her amused smile taunted him " You should know there is a limit to what counts as friendship, and leading others on right." She glides down pulling him into another kiss. Their eyes meet and he sheepishly smiles.

"Well I never know the boundaries with you. You are a true enigma."

Grabbing one of his ass her gaze narrows " I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one." he quickly affirmed. She let him go and he sighed."Okay better question, when did you start having feelings back towards me."

"Not sure." her voice seemed more analytical "I had admired your tenacity since we first met. I knew you'd grow into a fine warlock. But if I had to put a date to it, I'd say when you first mastered all three elements." Their gazed were fixed once again. "You stepped up to defend us all. You knew that if you failed to-" this time Roy cut's her off.

_"You'll either rise a storm caller, or not at all."_ he mimicked her voice in a non mocking way. " I just felt responsible. I killed Crota, I wouldn't let others fight my battle for me. Not one I started at least." his fists grip tight. "All I could think about was protecting all that we had built. So I couldn't let myself die there." a wave of heat flows out of him in his impassioned speech. Ikora sighs

"You are ready." With a snap of her fingers his amour materializes on him. " I have no doubt in my mind that you will find you way to Sol." she places a hand on his shoulder and a pair of Ophidian Aspects with an unique obsidian ornament adorn his arms instead of his traditional gauntlets.(Sunbreakers. Don't care what you say, Lui Fang named them that and so I will call them by their proper name.)

"Oh thank you, may I ask what these are for." he admires the look of the polished crystal.

"A gift, from I and Ophiuchus. You do have a strong presence in the crucible so I'd like to let other guardians know you are mine." 

"Makes sense. Good exotic and with a name like Ophiuchus its too perfect. Tell that little light I said thank you...And didn't you already leave you mark on my-" she blinks him out of the room back to his ghost.

Startled Yome nearly flies into a wall "H hay, warn a ghost next time your about to appear out of thin air an... never mind, you couldn't. So, did you learn anything important to our quest from Ikora." The dredgen pondered before smiling.

"Just the fundamentals." they began to work their way back to the surface.

"Fundamentals? What do the Hard Light and Borealis have to do with this." he asks twitching and swirling his shell.Roy laughs and opens the door leading to the court yard. They greet and pass by the gunsmith and Rahool moving toward's Roy's personal ship (Queen of Hearts. R.I.P. Cayde)

"Wrong fundamentals, though..." he runs over to his fault and transmats some weapons over before running back to the ship " Never know when you may need to change elements on the fly." They transmat into the ship and fly outside the city heading towards the wall. 

"You can come out now." Ophiuchus appears floating around their guardians head. " You know I made this place to be secure. With the purpose of keeping preying eyes away from my business.

"Good thing I only have the one" they were snatched out the air before they could react (Sorry don't know the gender and I don't wanna assume.)

" Listen here, I had to give up one of my prized exotics to pay for your transgressions. Even if he didn't know it would be wrong of me not to compensate him for such indecent behavior" her grip begins to tighten.

The ghost thought quickly on its shell " Can you blame me. When you see two figures of such stature going at it you can't help but stare. I mean you saw that 'sword'. And your handling was impeccable." stroking her ego forced Ikora to let the drone go and soon she became distant.

"Oh I saw it, and I have mind to do so again, and again..." she trailed off 

Back at the wall where Roy and his ghost left the city during the Red War the awoke sneezed "Bless you." Chirped Yome.

"Thanks. Btw cancel all my crimson days matches." the scholar had felt a chill that reminded him to rely that information to his partner. 


	5. Fire Team is called for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy runs into his fire team while looking through his past. After a heated conversation, literally, with a child of the city the three guardians party up and set out together to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read up to this point first i thank you very much. Second please let me know how I am doing. Third there is gonna be some heavy smut just for you coming soon.

Resting on a ridge with the city in the far distance Roy moves in a trance, reliving his time as a lightless risen.(If you plaid the base campain you know this area.). A time when he went by the name Zex. A time when he was lost, shaken, unsure of himself. His bones ached as they did by then, his heart wrenched and will seemingly whipped raw.' Come on, you made it through this once before, just kee..' he falls to his knees and slinks down a hill. Once he fell still at the bottom he gasps as the present world filled around him again.

"Roy... you should take a break. This is obviously a lot for you to have to go through again. Especially if its all hitting you at once" his ghost nudges his head trying to comfort his charge. 

"I'll rest once my true death comes to take me." Roy takes a deep breath and tries to return to his trance but is too mentally exhausted"Or now, same difference really". Yome motions for them to go to the nearby outpost to rest and they do.Laying next to the relay station the god slayer looks at his ghost."You know what, what do you think I'm missing."

The floating ball twitches at the question " Oh, your asking me? That's new. Well I'm not sure. Yes I do heal you and provide you a link to the light but it's you that dictates what you can do with it. If I were to guess though I'd say it's your heart." he bumps into his chest. "You know."

"No, I'm actually really confused" he scratches his head. Leaning his head against the black box that props up a glowing green beacon and sees a ship flying towards them. " Who could be coming all the way o... oh shit" the ship parks near the outpost and two awoken step out one a hunter and one a titan. "Yome, you did message my crimson days partner right?" 

The ghost shrinks behind him "Oops, thought that was a joke." the hunter towers over the warlock fuming. Her hand clinging to her steel strapped to her waist. The silver frame of her First Curse gleams in the sunlight.

" So Zexy, got a reason for skipping out on our match. You know I had to 1 V 2 some tough opponents right" his gaze was fixed on her gun, not out of fear but a sense of nostalgia

"Did you win?" he reaches out and holds his ghost who is currently hiding behind him.

"Of course." her tone turns cocky " I won't let some kinder-guardians take me down. Even if they do have talent and something to prove. But that still doesn't excuse you. Shaxx was devastated to hear yo..." her attention turns to the black exotic gauntlets he had on " Those are new, where did you get them."

'I swear, when Nama's attention isn't focused on battle tactics she is as about as focused as a drunk striker in mayhem' the titan that accompanied her pulled her hand from her waist "Hay, show some respect to your superiors. His name is Roy now, address him as such." She tried to shake him off but a stern stare and strong grip crippled her resolve "Sorry about that Roy."

The warlock pulled them both down next to him "Don't worry, it's my fault for not informing you of my absence. I know how Shaxx gets when the veterans go off and leave the crucible to the green horns. I'll be sure to fix things once I'm done here. And for the last time Hon, you two have known me since long before my transformation into a dredgen. I don't mind you calling me by my former moniker." he gave the titan a soft gab to the arm.

"Which brings us to our question, why are you out here?" before Roy could respond they heard a scream and the crunching of snow coming towards them. As they look up they see a boy in his mid teens running from a band of fallen. He trips spraining his knee as a vandal latches onto his arm. Picking him up and putting the boy to the barrel of its gun a single loud ethereal metallic bang fills the ridge top.The child falls to the ground opening his eyes seeing his assailant crumble away into ash. He turns back to see two smoking guns, one ornate with spirals of well engraved metal ans another set ablaze in bright orange and engulfed in flame.

Rushing to his side and picking him up Hon asked " Are you ok, can you walk?" Shocked the boy fell over not realizing he was no longer in danger and due to his hurt leg.He tried to crawl away as fast as his tired body would allow. Pulling back a bit the titan tried again " Your safe now, calm down. You were trying to make it to the last safe city, right." The child flinched when he heard this. He looked at Hon who took off his helmet revealing his azure eyes and slightly blue tinted skin.

"I... I'm Tifan, how far is the city from here. If it is less then a day by foot, I'll be fine on my own." the huntress scoffed at his remark and flinches yelling at her " I've made it this far. I don't need any help. Just tell me where to go and I'll be on my way. I can pay for the monster you killed, just let me go." 

Almost reflexively Roy stepped forward " Tiffan" he reached a hand out to the boy. He wore a welcoming smile "Let me be the first to congratulate you then, you made it." the child looked around in confusion before grabbing his hand. The warlock then picked him up and carried him to the cliff side.In the distance under the watch of the traveler the city bustled. " You are quite resilient, though as a guardian I feel it is my duty to chaperon you the rest of the way." they both walk back to the outpost.

"G.. Guardian, your a guardian. "the boy's eyes filled with wounder.

"We all are" snorted Nama " Hell, I saved you life and I don't even get a thanks" she huffed folding her arms. Tifan asked to be put down for a moment and hobbling over to her he bowed.

"I'm sorry for rebuking your kindness. You see it's hard to live out here where there are no rules. No safe place. Where no one is looking out for you and anyone could be trying to get you. I am very grateful for your help." the hunter sighed and pulled him into a hug.

"Why did you have to be such a well mannered kid. Now I look like an ass. Guess it is fitting though."She looks at Roy with a deathly glare. "So are you gonna heal this kid up or what." 

Roy grins 'No matter how mean she can seem Nama can always admit her faults. She really is a nice person.' stretching out his hand a ball of orange light forms which slowly turns white "Yeah, I was getting to that." he places the ball on the boy's chest and his wounds fade, even the scars melt away and he stands on his feet. " Now then, are you hungry, I have some food in my ship." All of their stomachs growl and he chuckles "Ok then, good thing I brought plenty." he gives off a warm aura strong enough to stave off the cold weather of the mountain they found themselves on.

Nestling themselves in the cockpit of his ship the group scarfed down an assortment of meats and cheeses, really anything that didn't need to be refrigerated." I really can't thank you enough." said Tifan finally said. " I was being chased by that thing for so long. If you weren't there when I fell I'm sure that would have been the end for me." His eyes glance down to the hunter's steel and she notices.

"Don't worry about it." She pulls out her cannon and turns the grip to him. "You that interested in this piece kid, don't have one of you own." grabbing the gun Tifan examined its barrel and sights before twirling it and feeling the weight.

"I did, but..." he pulls out a rusted broken revolver with a missing hammer. "It's in no shape to fire. And even if it were I was out of bullets anyway." The huntress stares at the gun for a moment before requesting to hold it. Once in her hands she fingers the engravings of the barrel. "It was my fathers, he gave it to me before he... He said so long as I held it tight and used it when needed, I would make it to the city."

Nama glances at his waist. A hunting and throwing knife adorn it and she smiles " He was right to have faith in you. It's good to know there are people so young yet so capable."

Hon swallowed the last of his meat before speaking "You know, we have a great gunsmith. If you tell him what that gun looked like before he could definitely fix it up for you. We have some pull so we can get you skipped to the front of the line." the boy nearly exploded with excitement wanting to go as soon as possible. " Guess I should have held off on telling him that, huh." His friend glance at each other then nod.

"Kid you know you kinda remind me of my younger self."the huntress grabbed his shoulder trying to change the topic. Tifan turned in confusion

"Really?" he stowed his weapon

"Yep" she pulled him into her lap

"Oh here we go" Yome and Roy say simultaneously.

"Eh?" Tifan was very confused at this point.

Hon exclaimed " So there we were caught in an ambush by fallen, our ghosts injured and unable to heal us. We were still new to being reborn so we didn't know much about who we were or what we could do." His voice filled with excitement and dread." We were goners. We had managed to navigate as far as we did on our own. But we were ambushed by a pack of those monsters you were being chased by. They are called fallen by the way and not all of them are bad but that's not the point. I looked over to Nama and asked if she had any tricks up her sleeve. As she was stabbed in the side with a knife she blew a dreg's head off and shook her head. I punched another as hard as I could but it wouldn't go down. Towering over all of them was this huge beast of an enemy we call captains. He was ready to end us." he runs his thumb over his throat mimicking it." At that moment a single loud crack rang through the beached ship we were on.We traced the sound to the foot of the beach. A single warlock stood there and the captain leaned over to meet his gaze, he wore a helmet that resembled a hawks head with two metal tuffs in the back and was covered in monchrome color (Haliaetus 1 helmet). His armor is similar to our friend's here." he points to Roy who is obviously amused by his friend's retelling of how they met." So this warlock yells out 'Hay, you should move along before I kill you all. Those two you are fighting, leave them be.' He didn't and boy would he pay for it."

Tifan was leaned forward in hunter's lap and the warlock couldn't take his eyes off of him. The wounder and innocence had him at a loss. Even though he had been through so much he was here, smiling. It gave him hope.

The titan stood and opened the latch to the ship stepping out and the others followed " So the captain told two of his goons to take care of this guardian and and when the jumped off the ship and stood in front of him he pulled out his gun. A revolver, the same one strapped to Nama waist. They raised their rifles and shot. Four rounds went out, but only two bodies fell. I'm guessing you know which two. This had the big guy shook, he was yelling for his men to kill us. But as soon as he turned back to the place where his men fell, the warlock was gone. He was now right behind him." Roy blinks behind Hon mimicking his past self" So he turns and tries to slash at him but the blades of his sword seem to vaporize, and his shield was being destroyed. The warlock was showing off his powers with a grenade we had never seen before." The god slayer threw out a vortex grenade that seemed to eat everything it came into contact with. " The whole time his crew is just shocked as they watch. The bastard jumps back trying to get away but the warlock just flicks his hand and shoots fricking lightning, can you believe that." the boy shakes his head in disbelief before the Dredgen shows him this skill. "His shield breaks and now he is terrified. He pulls out his shotgun trying to threaten the guy. And this is where things get crazy. The warlock looks at us and raises one hand above his head and a mini sun appears and everything is bathed in this bright orange light and there is this whooshing sound that just fills the air. He looks at me and says 'You, you are a titan. You need not you weapons, only you fists." Hon steps back getting some space between them ' so he puts both hands in the air and mine follow his lead. I feel myself getting stronger and I slam the ground." He brings down a mighty fist of havoc. "I did my first super. Then he looks at Nama and says 'You are a hunter, precision given form. Never forsake you weapon.' then he drew his gun and she mimicked him even though her hand was empty." the hunter follows the motions and summons her golden gun " then that happened. " She shoots off a few shots "Now imagine more of those things chasing you standing there." he whispers in the boys ear " All that was left was the captain, and he was all-" Nama cuts in

"All alone." her voice wasn't as loud but still commanding " The warlock turned and strolled up to him 'I gave you a chance, now you'll pay for wa-' he gets a face full of the guys shotgun." Tifan shrieks softly "'Regret that' the warlock wasn't even fazed. He puts out a finger gun and shoots it and a wave of heat just incinerates the big bad. He walks up to us now that everyone is dusted and tells us to follow him." They both stand next to Roy "He gives me his steel and said that I can probably make better use of it then him. He heals up our ghosts and shows us to the last city. We made it because of him and we owe this guy a lot." She points at Roy and Tifan's jaw drops for a moment. But soon he composes himself and asks

"Why didn't you do that thing she said you could. "Roy sighed

"I can't anymore kid. I have been trying to figure out why because I really do need it" Tifan frowns.

"I would have really like to have seen it. The way they describe it makes it sound like you can't be taken down. And like someone you can rely on when your allies feel week. A true protector." Something in the warlocks head clicks

"That's it." He runs to the cliff and looks at the city. The other follow him in a hurry.

"What, what are you talking about?" exclaimed Nama " Zexy, your acting weird. Explain yourself"

He turns to them " Well first we need to head back to the city, and then Tifan I'm gonna show you exactly what they described.And I'm gonna need you guys. My fire team."


	6. Stoked Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora combs over tombs to help her lover find his way, only to learn that he already has the answers. And the smut as promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm gonna be home more expect the next couple of chapters to come more rapidly then this one

Ikora thumbed through countless books on a seemingly endless shelf. Anything that pertained to understanding the song of sol was her target. Everything she had read so far hadn't had a single word speaking of regaining the power of radiance. Soon she became angered " Damn it, does no one ever write down things of importance." She fumed for a while then slumped in a chair. Her ghost appeared and floated above her head.

"You know you can leave this to Roy right? It is his quest after all." The warlock closed her eyes and began meditating in order to block out Ophiuchus's voice. " But I know you won't, once you've set you mind to something your off and no one can stop you. With all that has happened recently with the vex hive and... darkness I think you should spend more time with the vanguard and city then trying to help your..." 

Tears... 

She knew her ghost had a point. She was being selfish but couldn't help it. When she loves something she does so wholeheartedly and will go to any length to see it or them prosper. She also believed he was the key to keeping the city safe. Dredgen Roy was a god slayer, a hero, a young wolf, of course a Dredgen and a myriad of other tittles. Earned through work and dedication to the protection of the city. She was madly in love with that man and in the past two weeks had been neglecting her position as a result. " ...Your right." The ghost pulled back, the words made its shell shake. 

Silence.

Ophiuchus looked at her charge, she looked nothing like her normal brazenly confident self, she was quite the opposite actually. The little light hadn't seen her this distraught since she the red war. "Ikora you know I didn't mean it th-" She feels Roy's light approaching and darts out of the room.

For a moment the vanguard is alone in her study, letting her emotions run free. For a moment Roy stands not far from her and her face has gained its normal appearance. In a moment he becomes close with her arms wrapped around her and she gives him a cold look. "I'm back aaaanddd your mad at me for not calling you while I was doing stuff." He mimic's Cayde's speech trying to make her laugh and not look so made. Her sigh and loss of interest in his gaze make him double down and he kisses the back of her neck and she quiver's ever so slightly. "I messed up, can you forgive me.I'll do anything you ask." She stands up shoving him into the seat and taking her place in his lap.

"So, I put my heart out for you. We then fuck, I give you advice for your quest, and then you leave me for two weeks without any communication. I hope you understand what **_anything means._** " Her passive aggressive tone would have scared the hive bane had the work he'd been doing in her pants not been turned away. He knew she felt frustrated from all the work she was takes with and was happy to help relieve it. Her light squirming let him know he was doing well.

"Now before you try anything you should know I have good news." He grinned and she perked up a bit "I figured out how I'll regain my voice of sol." Hearing this filled the vanguard with waves of emotions. " And your advice is what brought my epiphany to light." It felt like he was plucking at her heart strings. Her composure broke and she turned to face him. "Because of you in those two weeks I was even able to break Petra out of her endless cycle. And I've called in favors for some powerful guardians to come back to the city."

With tears rolling down her eyes Ikora smiled, a true smile " I'm happy to hear that." The young wolf's skin crawled. His beloved was breaking down in front of him, because of him. He knew, even with her words saying other wise he knew he was the cause of her grief, and he would fix that. 

Ikora opened her eyes and a pair of emerald and golden orange stair back. She feels his will begin to weigh over her. He pulls her into a kiss and begins to dominate her. In the midst of the show of affection had a seamless understanding, he knew what she wanted him to do and she knew he would fulfill her request without her even asking.Before he would leave this room the warlock vanguard would never know a love deeper and stronger than his and would never be brought to tears by him again unless they were of joy, he willed it to be so.

Filling one hand with void he slid a finger down her chest to her waist and her top slowly disintegrated. Two ebony mounds were revealed with fully hardened nips. Even though he knew she wanted them to be serviced he went down to her crotch and begun his games. Using the same finger as before but now with arc Roy traces a line starting at her belt and going down. The shock isn't strong, just enough to get a reaction out of her. While doing this Roy moved them over to the table not minding the papers as it would take to long to move them all.

Moans escaped one after another, she didn't even try to hide her pleasure. Now that he had her under his control she didn't feel a need to restrain herself. When he touched her clit she climaxed immediately. Her thoughts became foggy but she could feel a warm breath on her now exposed button. She looked down to see her pants slowly fading out of existence and her lover ready to feast on her. Right then the feast began and she chanted his name time and again. He pulled off his shirt as he knew what was coming. Vibrato clung to her voice and she leaned over grabbing his head. Squirts of honey spilled out onto him before he could get his lips over her entrance and fully partake in her exquisite taste. She held him there for some time before her grip loosened she fell back onto the pile of research papers she collected and stared at the glistening awoken in front of her. "I have been bathed by you, I now belong to you." He climbed onto her and gave her a kiss, she never knew how good she tasted. They both opened they eyes for a moment and in that passing glance Ikora was given her command. Grabbing the belt of his pants in a fist her hand glowed purple for a moment and then then there was a slapping sound. His blade lay proudly on her bush ready to be sheathed. Pulling away from the kiss she spits on her hands and then wraps them around his member.She admired its weight, its girth and knew it was all for her. The warlock looked pitifully perverse. She didn't care because it was with her lover and she would do much more for him. Another glance was shared.

" Take me, now." was the only thing she could say, and her wish was granted post haste. He pushed himself in all the way down to the base, the tip peaking at the wombs door. Without missing a beat he began rutting her, never taking his eyes off hers, each thrust seemed to rearrange her insides. She staved off her orgasms since she knew he would be pounding her for a while and if she came now she wouldn't stop.The fingers entering her ass didn't make the feat any easier. Time seemed to become distorted because of her euphoria, had they been fucking for five or fifteen minutes, she didn't care because the pleasure was all to enjoyable just the same. Being hit from both front 

Roy's breath became heavy and his muscles began to fatigue, and being the every astute character Ikora noticed and pulled him in biting his neck. He could feel her intentions as clearly as her clenching insides. As if she had spoken a command to him he came hard. What felt like buckets of steaming cum poured out of him and into her and that was the last nail. She came with similar intensity screaming his name into his chest. After their intense orgasms the young wolf unsheathed his cock and seed spilled out from her pussy. His form lay on her hot and wet, partially sweat and partially juice from her earlier climax. " That was amazing." She panted. He chuckled and whispered.

"Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did, but don't think we are done yet. We have only just begun. " Her eyes widened as she realized that he was still fully erect and free hand slapping her ass."Now put on a show for me." She felt something warm in her ass, it traveled up into her stomach and could her body lighten, even with him on top of her she felt as though she would float away. He rolled off and lay adjacent to her with his blade standing up. Climbing on top of him Ikora took a reverse cowgirl position placing his dick right below his eyes then looked at him with a wanting face. He nodded and she dropped on him, taking it entirely. She exhaled something that sounded like fuck but turned into a moan half way through. Leaning over the warlock began sliding her hips up and down on him. Roy simply let her do the work and he knew she loved it. Being told what to do sometimes was something of an itch she needed scratching every once in a while. He slapped her ass nice and hard leaving a slight mark on her darkened skin and was given a yelp in turn.He was being treated to the most beautiful . She played with herself while riding him. Smaller orgasms came and went because of this, she would also occasionally turn to show her work with fingers covered in the thick lavender colored semen and licked them clean while her cheeks clapped against him. The third time she did her 'show' his hands clamped down on her sides pulling him even deeper into her back and released an impressive amount of hot cum into what felt like her stomach. Her strength failed her and she fell back into his arms cumming again, eyes distant and dreamy. "Good, my stamina has come back." her ears twitched and she gulped softly " Now for the finish my love." He pulled out of her and the gape left behind was something to aw at.

He turned her so her head fell back off the table and slid his tip across her lips. They parted quickly accepting him inside her mouth with the tip going into her throat. She didn't gag or even close her eyes, she even stared at him while licking his cock as much as she could. Grabbing her throat he lightly choked her and her moans vibrated nicely on him. Sliding back and forth he told her that he would fill her belly with the last of his seed and she was ready. Ikora didn't have to wait long as only a minute or two later his cock began throbbing. Her eyes sparked with arc and a single thought ran through his mind as he stared into them 'do it'. Pulling back so every glob hit her tongue. Her tongue rolled past his tip and he pulled out and the last two spurts went onto her face and chest. The strong smell combined with her continuing to finger herself led to a final climax.He fell back naked into her chair limp and weak. Until he gazed at her, now laying on stomach and doing one of her previous routines placing his nut on her tongue and showing him before swallowing. "Oh, you don't think your done yet do you," her body shaking and he gained a half chub. She turned back onto her back and papers stuck to her, she pulled them off and stacked them to the side the returned to his gaze " You'll be helping to clean this." she pulled the chair close rubbing the cum off her face with his cock and taking it into her mouth lick it clean. He hunches over grabbing her breasts and moans her name one last time as a single clump of seed enters her mouth. She held him there until she has milked him try letting him fall back into the chair. Rolling onto him she places her head on his chest. "I am yours." they embrace.

"Good. Sorry for the mess, I'll help you clean up your papers when we regain our strength." Noting the mess they made for the second time but she cups his face smiling.

" Mess, all I see is material to tide me over in case you leave for a long time again." Exhausted they exchange a short sweet kiss and Ikora lays back on his well defined body. Roy licks his lips and turns to her.

"Did you eat something with cinnamon." she chuckles not looking up to him.

'So it was cinnamon, maybe I'll put some in my tea someday.' Her perverse grin returns for a moment before returning to normal. 


	7. Brimming Blades of Brimstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big chapter to compensate or the slow buildup.  
> With his allies gathered the Hero of the tower makes his move.  
> And lots of fluff laced throughout to pad out the run time and relax some of the tense moment and give them a nice pay off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really would like your opinion and some suggestions on games you'd like me to do. Even if its just a version with your player character instead. Pls & Thnx.

Slipping through the stars Ikora's etheric form traveled through the void. Her connection to the void was unmatched and thus she could walk through its corridors with impunity even while sleeping, i.e. as she is now. Her real body lay bare in the bed of her lover and she would soon return after she felt content with her works in the emptiness.4

Over the past few days Ikora and Roy had stayed in his fittingly spacious home after their reunion in her personal study. Since then their relationship had deepened to the point where both were comfortable showing their lust for one another. For Ikora specifically this was a large milestone seeing as she normally puts on a mask to hide her true feelings at times.So in that time they have been showing each other just how deeply they needed their affection at great lengths and for long periods of time .Now awakened by the first rays of the sun she stretched out trying to give her partner a morning kiss only to find he isn't there. Being as astute as she is the warlock realizes he is in the shower as the sound of running water could be heard softly in the bathroom. So as she waited for his return she glided over to the bookshelf that she had been taking titles from over the past few days. She was impressed by how many of the books she'd never seen before or even heard of. One stood out above the rest though and seeing as they wouldn't be coming back to this room for some time due to them needing to bring certain people to the city for Roy's self invented ceremony to regain his powers.

The book had a familiar gun attached to its binding and she thumbs it over before glancing at the bathroom door. Opening it to page one the title reads "Weapons of hope and growing light." She lays across the foot of the bed and reads what appears to be the lore of the hawkmoon.( This is all made up for narative purposes.) It speaks of a warlock who knew both Dredgen and Shin. He kept track of their legends and formed a weapon that rivaled their own to use in case both needed to be destroyed. ' Fitting the way that works, one for every class I guess.' It continued and spoke of how the gun became somewhat sentient and had its own will. It would appear to exceptional guardians and even became an alternate version of the golden gun after Shin killed Dredgen. ' How does he know all this, and what does it have to do with 'growing your light'. Her bare cheeks tightened and softened as she thought.

They were waiting for Holiday to finish with Roy's ship seeing as he apparently 'ran it into the ground' using her words during his two weeks away from the city. Yome had called for anyone who could travel to the city that had assisted the guardian in the past to the plaza from the tower. 

Roy stepped out of the bathroom with steam flowing of his naked form. He didn't need a towel as the power of sol could dry him relatively quickly. He'd noticed Ikora was enthralled with another one of his books and didn't want to disturb her, that much, so he walked over and gripped her ass and was rewarded with a loving sigh. She glanced over to see her love in all his glory and grew hungry. Their eyes met for a moment and his was given his task to sit next to her while she read and ate. Her tongue worked vigorously on the tip cleaning the pre-cum from it. " I see your interested in one of my latest works" she nods " I think it may actually be useful for my quest as well." she gives an inquisitive stare as she takes him deep into her mouth "W well I noticed how the guns wielded by guardians can become legends themselves and seem to serve as more then just tools for their users at times. I thought maybe I could do the same with this" he takes out his blade and she gives his shaft a bit of a bite "Ow! Sorry" it disappears and the young wolf recounts an incident where he accidentally brought out the sword at an inappropriate moment needing Ophiuchus to come and heal a certain private area of the warlock vanguard. " Well maybe I thought if you can do it with simple pieces of steel, then you can do it with actual manifestations of light." Ikora pulls off his meat stick for a moment with a satisfying pop.

"So you plan on combining daybreak and radiance. Can you say for certain that amount of light wouldn't tear your physical form asunder." He shrugs and stand tapping her thigh to which she puts her face towards the head of the bed grabbing a pillow and shoving her ass in the air. Roy slaps one of her cheeks with his cock then rolls the slick tip across the hole. "Well I will stooop you if yoooou try to do anything stupiid." Waves of pain and pleasure creep through her body as his length is pressed into her rear. Her head tilts back as her back arches and her now rolled eyes meet his contently looking back at her and her voice became somewhat meek. His deep strokes cause her can cause her sense of reasoning to falter.

"I know, which is why I don't think it's a bad idea. The traveler has given me power time and again when I needed it and I'm in more need then ever. I won't let the darkness take any more from us, especially when I have so much more to fight for now." She quivers, looking back at him with her meek grimace and biting the pillow. He would have popped then and there if he knew it wouldn't be satisfy them both so he picked up his pace and dug deep into her with his thrust. She moaned loudly into the pillow chanting his name feeling herself once again being lorded over as he leaned over her form. Their eyes met " As long as I have you to fight for, I would never throw my life away." She pulled him into a kiss cumming from his words alone and he soon followed. They both fall heavy onto the bed rebounding from the recoil of early morning love making. Ikora looks out the window and sighs. 'Sun's getting higher in the sky, we have a long day ahead of us so we should get moving.' She leans over to the pillow pulling out a small butt plug she had made for her in secret and ask her lover to roll off to witch he did. She slide the toy in and sat at the end of the bed.

"Time to go" Roy began looking for his cloths but she stops him "take a shower." he raises a brow in confusion but when she rubs on him sniffing his musk he realizes what she meant. " You should learn to control yourself at such critical times, it seems I still have at least that much to teach you." She gives that same smug grin pulling him by his cock to the bathroom. Though soon after they begin cleaning themselves it becomes clear that she just wanted her breakfast and the young wolf gave her a full meal. In the time they had spent alone in his abode she grew a liking to his seed, it lost the somewhat bitter after taste and was only sweet to her now. As load after load filled her belly she held his tip to her tongue so she could better receive his taste and stimulate his most sensitive parts as a tease sense he knew if he retreated she would only milk him more.

Finished with their rampant mating both exit the shower fresh and clean and begin dressing. Ikora being the controlling type she can be of course made some tweaks to his wardrobe, giving him a helm she had secured from Saint. Roy never obtained on in all of his trials runs and she just gifted it to him. She also changed the color of most of his armor to match it. While he dressed he noticed that she still had her plug in and asked if she intended on wearing it all day to witch she replied with maybe and a lewd smile. ' I know this is probably just a phase we need to fuck through but damn that is hot.'

She warps them to the courtyard where she picks up a few missed messages and they go towards the hanger. Amanda tosses him his key and gives him a warning " You ever mess that ship up that bad again and you won't get it back." He chuckles and does one of his Cayde impression off instinct.

"I know you love hard work. And you love mmm-" he feels his former mentor staring dawn blades into his back "my grateful smile. But I promise I won't do it again" She boards first quickly followed by him. "Yome kept scans on hand. There is no way anything worse then a little wear and tear took place." He pulls them out of the hanger and into orbit." First stop, Nessus 

"Why there, wouldn't make sense to go to the EDZ first." He shook his head and explained he had Devrim come to the city already. As well as Eris from the moon and Osiris from Mercury. He is only picking up those who are otherwise marooned on like fail safe. They soon landed at the drop zone. "How do you plan on moving a golden age A.I. out of here." She asked as they moved inside the damaged hull to her main frame. He pointed to Yome who hovered over what seemed to be a dead ghost. " You didn't." he nods.

After a few scans from the ghost the lifeless shell twitches and sparks. Soon it begins to hover and move." C. captain is that you." fail safe's voice comes to the awakening ghost.

" Yes, how does it feel." he holds her in his palm. She tells his that she had to let go of a lot of systems so it feels like being somewhat naked but is better then being stuck in one place. He looks back at Ikora shocked. " Don't think this a miracle. She is simple piloting the shell, she can't gift the traveler's light onto another. Or at least I don't think so." She transmats into his backpack and they head back to the ship. "Next Io. I have some important business there." Even more confused Ikora asked following.

" Asher can get to the tower on his own. So why are we going there, shouldn't we go get Petra first or someone else." He shakes his head.

"I'm not going there for that. You'll understand when we get there."As the ship hovered over them fail safe's voice comes in over the comms again.

"C captain, mind if I fly the ship. It's been so long since I last flew" he gave Ikora a worried look. She simply nodded with a reassuring smile.

"If you think your up to it. Don't push yourself now, you're still new the... well new body thing." They board and fly towards Io.

Sitting in the back away from Yome she asks him again " I really don't understand, why Io of all places." he sighs and motions for her to sit on her lap, and she does then he tells her to close her eyes and do does so as well. "What does this have to do with anything?" She feels her voice echo into the void and her eyes jut open and she stares at him. " What the hell?"

"Ikora, you probably noticed this to some degree but I've already reclaimed some of my sun singer powers. Not all but enough to effect other guardians in close proximity to me to a degree. Thing is, it's also having an effect on myself. The whispers of the void are growing too loud and my body feels like it could call down a storm at any moment. I feel supercharged all the time and I need to quell my light, funnel it. I need your help to do this, at least for the void. I need to ask for the whispers to stop, to cut me off from the void at least until I've completed my quest." she was stunned. They sat there for a while while she gather together her thoughts.

They hovered over the spot where Roy had found Ikora during the red war. Neither had stood to leave " We are at the correct place cap', right? Do ya need ta go somewhere else." Roy told her they needed a minute so she took them to a nearby place to land looking over the traveler's last resting place before Earth. The place you hold so dear, a place where you can bring me closer to the void than anyone else." she took his hand and kissed him, her eyes filled with determination. 

" I won't fail you." 

"I know. That's why I chose you, and no one else.Though are you sure you wanna do it with this." he reaches around and tabs the plug she was still using and she stiffens.

"The void does not discriminate nor judge, so neither should you. You're already asking to much of me to help you possibly kill yourself."she scoffs then realizes he just wanted a reaction out of her and laughs at herself at bit.'He really has gotten good at comforting me.'

They leave the ship and head towards the cliff. She steps in front of him and holds out one hand. Sound ceases to exist around them, color bleeds away, and reality itself begins to fall into the void ball in her palm. She relaxes her body speaking softly and the orb floats off the edge expanding into a large sphere resembling a cataclysm nova bomb. Roy can feel the intense light and know's it must be draining her energy fast "I won't be long just hold out for me, please." he enters.

Darkness, or rather a lack of light. There was nothing, the space he was in lacked every sense of existence that time space had. He was alone, he couldn't sense the traveler's light or even Ikora's who's was being used to power this space. ' What do you seek.' A whisper fills his mind. " I plan on beseeching the traveler, I wish to gain a power that I lost but in order to do that I need silence. Neither your whispers nor the instinctual call of the storm can disturb me." Once again silence then ' I give my power not to those who can't make use of it and pay the price I set, if you have such power it is your responsibility to control it' Roy's ears bleed softly as the voice speaks slightly louder then a whisper. He ponders for a moment " Then what if we make a deal, like you would with those less familiar with your being." the space around him shifts and twists almost as if alive. " You have my interest, what will you give in return." It seems to take a form in front of him and speak to him more directly. Roy smiles "Same thing you always desire. Light, in spades."( **Again this is just for the narrative, don't know exactly how the void works**.) The being merges with Roy and the void around him sinks into his flesh as he unconsciously glides back to the ledge where a now exhausted Ikora waits to greet him. 'Deal' is all he hears in the back of his head as his eyes open with a fainting purple glow. As his vision returns to the world of Io he sees his lover tearfully hugging him."What's wrong?" She explains through her sobs that she lost touch with his light soon after he entered and could no longer control the void she had made. And he had been gone for almost six hours. He looks down at his hand ' I never underestimated the void, at least I never thought I did. I shall be more careful with my dealings with it in the future. Holding Ikora in his hands he says he is fine and his plan was successful and he doesn't hear the whispers for the time being, they embrace for a while longer then head to the ship and he asks them to take them to Mars, Blind watch and to shut herself from this part of the ship till they got there. She closes a panel and sets a course.

" Hay why did you do that." She wipes away the last of her tears and he gives her a stern look." I'm fine, I am." He asks her to try to call on the storm and she at first refuses being in a ship traveling through space but he keeps pestering her. She reaches for the arc and nothing comes. He puts her hand on hers and her voice cracks " W why do you have to keep putting your life on the line like this. I know why we are going to a place like that especially after never visiting it for years now. You plan on closing your link to the storm, just like you did with the void, but your gonna do it alone." He swallows hard. " I know you, and you know it will be dangerous. I won't stop you as this is your quest but I can ask you to just try to do things without putting yourself on the edge of oblivion time after time. The void is a living thing, it can be bargained with but the arc... The arc if life itself, and death and we channel that force because that what is is, pure force that can not be controlled." Her voice grows louder and more angry but he just keeps her in a tight embrace that she tries to pull away from " And if you fail it will be just like I said to you the first time you called out t-" Roy speaks.

"You'll either rise a storm caller or not at all." he looked her in the eyes with the same calming smile she wore hours earlier " Isn't that why you were attracted to me in the first place." She sat there for a moment, head buried in his chest and didn't make a sound "I will come back every time, I promise. I owe you that much... And I really owe Cayde that much." She twitched and looked at him.

" You knew." he nodded. 

"How could I not, after he died you kept a stern pair of eyes on me. And after our first love making time I learned a lot of those little concerns you have for me. And I will put them all to rest. So just as I can rely on you, I want you to be able to let me rely on myself so I can protect you, the thing that means more to me than anything, okay?"

She gulped and tried to find an argument, anything she could use to deter him but found nothing. "Okay" She spoke defeated but was shocked when he stood up carrying her to the panel with her in to. He opened it temporarily and asked how long before they reached their destination. She told them they would refill at the Braytech facility so they had a half hour. " Half hour for?" She was surprised when he now pulled her into the air and kisses her neck. Without a second thought she makes a bed/bubble of void and pushes him into/onto it. They return to their sloppy kiss and she takes the lead ripping article after article of clothing off them both. " I see you know how to make it up to a lady after you basically tell her to not let you try to kill yourself over and over." She grinds her hips against his.

" Well I knew you must have been worried about me and still are and I know the best way to relieve stress in the fine, sexy, ebon-" She sits on his face and his tongue impales her insides 'Aw yea, that's the good stuff. Her tongue takes its sweet time lapping up the 'musk' he amassed from the work they had done. While fondling his balls she took him into her mouth fully with his tip reaching into her throat. while her tongue did work on the shaft's entire length. She would drain him physically for making her drained mentally. And she would be the only one who would hear him chanting her name inside their little love nest. She would even decide when he was allowed to speak as he would rarely have the chance when he had so much eating to do.

Outside Yome stopped by Ana and asked if she needed a lift to the tower and she said she didn't and asked where his guardian was. He says that he was having some alone time with Ikora and her face grew smug " So they finally hit it off, I swear I knew they would. You could tell they were head overr" She sees the ghosts amused eye and changes the subject. " Anyways I'll see you back at the tower" she gives a couple of awkward finger pistols and head to her ship.

Theirs takes back off and soon reach Blind Watch and a drained Dregen and stuffed Ikora exit " Your loads can replace entire meals. I may end up developing a sweet tooth by the time this is all over." he sighs to focused on trying to pull himself together to get out a snarky response.

Step by step he stands out on the pole that he did all those years ago. He calms within and the hurricane forms without. The skies darken and cloud. Thunder crashes and lighting rips across they sky.

It all happened in a flash. One moment he is meditating and the next he is gone in a blistering flash of light. There was no trace of him, nor the lightning that struck. She waited there with baited breath. A crackle on the with, then another finally a ball of lighting took hold into reality. It morphed and shaped into Roy's frame and he stood in the trance for a moment before returning to normal in front of her " See. Piece of cake. Now, on to the dreaming cit-" he passes out in her arms though she doesn't panic even when Yome frantically scans him for injuries.

On the ship fail safe asks if Roy is fine and Ikora assures that he will live and closes the panel that separated the ship after giving her the coordinates to the city.After some time Roy found himself inside their bubble once again stripped of all his amour and with an angry lover straddled on top of him. 

Yome exits the hovering ship next to Petra's outpost. (Curse week 1) "Aw, looks like this is goodbye." She hugs one of her techian sister. " I swear I will find a way for you too. " Where is Roy?" She asks and the ghost sighs telling her the same as Ana and she blushes. " On the ship." He nods. " Then should we wait." He tells her they locked themselves in the back of the ship so it's fine and they fly off heading back to the city.

Inside Ikora's makeshift bed she lays on her lover's chest as he pants " So, do you want to keep scaring me half to death or are we done for today?"

He looks meekly at her " Never again mam" She grins kissing him and they rest until they land in the hanger. Luckily the void also seemed to absorb all their sweet so they won't leave to much of a trace beside the Young wolf's wild hair, though he hid it behind the helm she game his so it was less evident. 

They all made their way down to the plaza where everyone waited. Eris, Osiris, Ana, Saint etc... waited at the end with Nama and Hon. The Hero stood before them and spoke proudly " My people, I have asked you to gather today to help me in my fight against the darkness. I intend to directly ask the traveler to bestow me with a power that was lost in the red war." He goes on and tells then of his journey to rediscover his lost powers both then and now. How he lost himself in the pursuit and needs to earn back the title of hero. That he needed their combined strength in order to achieve his goal. They fell silent, until a boy shoved in front of the crowd to speak. It was none other than Tiffan, carrying his refurbished piece on his side.

" Just tell me how I can help, I owe you my life. We all do and if you plan on putting yourself on the line to protect it time and time again this is the least we could do."the crowd spoke among themselves before agreeing with the boy. Roy turned towards the traveler and summoned his daybreak. The light that shown was more iridescent than Osiris's. He simply asks for them to have faith in him and for his fellow guardians to pool their light with is as he pull out his blade that has grown in size and now sports intricate runes around the hilt of the blade.

Through their combined power Roy is raised to a state of being far beyond that of those around him ' or at least an astral version of him is as he feels himself exist in two different places at once. One floating about his allies in the tower plaza and the second a place he is unfamiliar to, one where it seems to be a garden, not dissimilar to the black garden. He hearkens back to the messages he received from the darkness and realized where he might be. A sudden voice entered his head and he turned trying to find its origin with no success.Until a small white ball floats down from the sky in front of him " For some time my words have gone unanswered but now I am heard." Roy tried to speak but was to awestruck to form words. " My chosen warrior I know your business and all that you have done to get here. I am aware of the eminent threat that we face and grant you this to combat it. Now I must rest so that I may also fight when the time comes." A infinitesimally small piece of the ball broke off and entered his body connecting with his light. Strength coursed through his veins and heat rose from seemingly bottomless depths. The ball flew away and the Dredgen was once again alone or so he thought. 

He turned and was met by the same echo that he encountered during his raid on the garden. This was the darkness that sought to corrupt him. And He had words to share, before he could speak the echo was frozen in place when Roy reached for his Lumina and became radiant almost instinctively. "Often when we guess at another's motive we reveal only our own." He sited Mara Sov. The gun seemed to bloom as he drew it and came closer. The echo grimaced but did not retreat. The ground below him scorched and the 'flowers' became little more than ash in his wake."You are a dead thing made by a dead power in the shape of the dead. All you will ever do is kill. You do not belong here." This time quoting the garden itself to a fellow guardian.He fired a shot and it whizzed past the echo and burned light a golden gun leaving a trail of cinders in its wake. The echo grew angry but still unable to speak. Roy smiled as the his doppelganger's fists clenched " Yours not mine." this shot went right past its head. He said quoted several lore cards,some he shouldn't have even known. After his tenth round he tilted his gun as to ask for the echo to turn and look at his work. When it did it saw the burned earth had taken the shape of a giant rose. He looked back at the guardian and took one step back as the eleventh shot was fired into the ground below him, though this time it was a noble round and soon after actual roses sprouted. He picked one and sniffed it. " Nothing ends." He threw it and the echo caught it and saw only a disgusting thing in its hands. "This is the meaning of my Roar." The last round was fired between its eyes and it turned into a heaping pile of black smoke. It tried to choke him out of its world and he felt the space trying to push him out as well. Gathering the power everyone had gifted him he reached deep and brought it all forth for one eclectic moment. He stood shining brighter than the sun with six bladed wings at his back. And then he was back. Flying high above the city with his new power.

Everyone below shielded their eyes from his might as he descended. " Marvelous guardian!" Bellowed Shaxx who didn't shy away from his incandescence " Want to test that might of yours, see how it stacks up." Osiris sighed ' You really don't know how to just take a back seat do you.' Sigira gave him a hypocritical stare.

" Sure, I at least owe you that much." The people of the city made way and Saint created a large ward of dawn for them to fight in. Shaxx came with a flaming hammer to his face as soon as he stepped in . After the explosion died down he stood there with little more than a scratch on his helm. " Guess I have some radiant skin." Before anyone knew it he stood behind the titan with all six of his 'wings' pointed at his head " Guess I stack well." There was laughter and cheering among the crowd. The people smiled even though they had been told of the impending threat they faced. Ikora came up to him pulling off his helmet kissing him in front of everyone to the entire city's astonishment.

"Cayde would be happy for you both."Zavala said smiling patting the Dredgen on the shoulder. " Now I must go, keep celebrating. I hear that the remaining forces of the red legion have begun to mobilize on the almighty. Me and Ana will be investigating. In the mean time, keep the city warm guardian." He exchanged a knowing nod with Roy.

" That's the whole reason I went through all the trouble sir." He pats the him on the back as the Dredgen Roy picks up Ikora bridal style and flies her over the cheering gathering. 


End file.
